onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana/Archives I
Cours filière D Yo le chinois ! En fait j'ai pas vraiment assisté au cours de je j'ai juste suivi le début mais je pourrais pas te filer le cours entier du coup :/ Tu peux demander à Slifeur ou Matt (il a assisté au cours en tant qu'élevée mdrrr) fin je vais faire ça perso vu que j'ai loupé une grosse partie ^^ Sinon mec le je c'est optionnel donc avant de ratrapper ça autant ratrapper tout les cours que t'as manqué (donc tout les cours de la filière D xD) enfin je te dis ča je dis rien c'est juste mieux ^^ http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111022151743/mk/images/1/10/Explosion_GIF.gif http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1357629930Capture_du_2014_07_11_22_28_33.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111022151743/mk/images/1/10/Explosion_GIF.gif décembre 28, 2014 à 01:35 (UTC) Yo Chintoc ! Demande à un autre xD j'ai raté pratiquement tous les cours moi aussi xDD Et oui le délégué est un bon élève mdrrr ^^ Attends je crois bien que j'ai quelques cours de Youyou, je te les envoie dès que je les retrouve MossLuffy décembre 31, 2014 à 10:43 (UTC) Ça reste avoir ça, j pensais que j'étais bon mais après avoir assisté à deux cours, y avait pleins de trucs que je connaissais pas xDDD J'ai les résumés des 3 matières les plus coefficientés, je te les envoies où ? ^^ MossLuffy décembre 31, 2014 à 12:19 (UTC) Topic salut chine o/ Pourrais-tu fermé le topic "JEU de mots" pour cause de trop de message s'il te plait j'en ai crée un nouveau . Merci d'avance ;) février 8, 2015 à 19:39 (UTC) Autorisation Bien sûr que tu peux fils ;) Ta maman qui t'aime, ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ février 9, 2015 à 14:44 (UTC) flood sur le forum salut chinou Concernant le flood sur le forum voici les liens de ce qui en contienne : Hypothèses courtes : http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:180632 '' '' *Il y a juste un double post mais je ne pense pas que l'on peut considérer sa comme du flood :) http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:174123 *Dans celui ci il y a pas mal de commentaire inutile dans un contributeur qui traite ce topic de bouffonerieet d'autre petits com a supp je pense. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de flood dans les hypothèses courtes :/ Hypothèses longues : http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:217200 * ce topic est déja crée dans les hypothèses longues comme nom c'est Nouveau Mugiwara http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:213073 * il y a juste le deuxième commentaire qui est inutile Je dois y aller je continuerais dans l'après-midi J'espère que c'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse :) je ne trouve pas qu'il y a beaucoup de flood pour l'instant mais peut-être plus dans le hypothèses longues comme je viens juste de commencer les topics dans celle-ci... Merci de ta confiance et j'espère que sa te plaira février 18, 2015 à 10:42 (UTC) suite Sa me fait plaisir que sa te plait je continu donc la suite hypothèses longues : http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:133396 * Il y a un commentaire comment dire ... je pense que tu as compris ;) http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:188588 *Il y a un quadruple post dans ce topic http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:189332 * Il y a pas mal de doubles post dans celui la Voila j'ai fait tous les topics concernant les hypothèses ;) Dis moi si tu souhaites de l'aide pour autre chose :) février 18, 2015 à 11:56 (UTC) Yo ! :D J'ai trouve ton idée plutôt intéressante, surtout si comme tu le dis, y'a du flood sur le Forum. Après, il y aussi d'autres solutions du même type qui existent. Dans tous les cas je pense que pour éviter les débordements il faudrait créer une page (et non pas un fil) où on bloquerait la modif aux contributeurs anonymes et nouveaux. Tous les autres personnes pourraient alors dénoncer ou prévènir sans problèmes. Patateboy (discussion) février 18, 2015 à 12:43 (UTC) Pas de problèmes ^^ Je ferais attention aux débordements. Patateboy (discussion) février 18, 2015 à 15:33 (UTC) Re:Unité Oui, aucun problème. Discute-ens avec le leader d'unité code et, tu t'occupe de mettre tout à jour par contre (c:) février 18, 2015 à 20:29 (UTC) salut zoro-san ^^ tu es admin non ? esque je pourait organiser une reunions pour les membre de mon équipage ? et quesqu'un équipage pourait faire en groupe ? merciiiiii beaucoup pour ce que tu a fait et comment je le prend pour le mettre sur mon profile stp ? a + Ninidemone (discussion) février 21, 2015 à 11:20 (UTC) o/ Tuto modo forum Coucou mon fils adoré ^^ Oui et toi ? D'accord, j'irais y faire un tour tout à l'heure :3 Non mais je lirais quand même hein, je lis tout moi xD Merci beaucoup d'avoir fait ce topic en tout cas ^^ ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ février 21, 2015 à 15:28 (UTC) Yo, vraiment excellent ton tuto :) février 21, 2015 à 15:39 (UTC) Modo du fofo Ouais, tout à fait d'accord donc je fais comme fano je garde mes droits au cas ou ^^" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111022151743/mk/images/1/10/Explosion_GIF.gif http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1357629930Capture_du_2014_07_11_22_28_33.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111022151743/mk/images/1/10/Explosion_GIF.gif février 22, 2015 à 11:35 (UTC) Le boulot encore et tout toujours c: Bon, vu que sur le tchat c'était impossible pour moi de parler à cause de ma connexion, je te répond ici mais vu que je viens de répondre au topic, tu iras lire ma réponse sur le topic du coup mdr c'était un peu la même chose que je voulais te dire de toute façon ^^ Enfin bref, t'inquiètes pas, étant le chef des modo forums, c'est normal que tu prennes l'initiative de demander un modo supplémentaires si besoin, il y a x) de toute façon, moi même je me demandais si 3 modos, c'était suffisant ou pas donc tu vois ^^ Pour les débordements sur certains topics, ça ne m'étonnes pas... c'est pour ça que je veux un truc plus strict ! C'est pas l'anarchie ici è.é Fais moi penser aussi qu'il faut que je te parle d'un truc en MP ^^ A ce soir fils :3 ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ février 22, 2015 à 12:35 (UTC) Signature Bon j'essaye ! euh Je ne saurais pas te dire parce que je ne me suis jamais vraiment occupé du forum. Tu ferais mieux de demander à Seo. désolé. février 23, 2015 à 17:34 (UTC) Re doublon Ok, merci our le signalement, je m'occupe de cela ce soir, je vais à l'école maintenant mais, merci ! février 25, 2015 à 12:18 (UTC) Re:Archive Non désolé Chin. Je ne peux pas supprimer d'archives. C'Est même une condition de wikia. À moins que tu ai une excellente raison. Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? février 25, 2015 à 20:40 (UTC) Modèle Fils :3 Oui j'ai oublié de te laisser un message par rapport à ça, donc le modèle que tu m'as montré, je l'ai supprimé et j'ai tout remis sur la page profil de l'utilisateur~ Merci de me l'avoir dit, je l'aurais même pas vu sinon :p Bonne soirée :3 ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ février 25, 2015 à 20:57 (UTC) PNG Salut Zoro ! Désolé de te dérangé pour un truc aussi bête que ça, mais je n'arrive (presque) pas à trouver des images PNG. Alors, je ne sais pas si c'est juste que je n'ai pas de chance ou il faut un truc pour en trouver :D Et encore merci pour la signature, Seo l'a trouvé très jolie et a dis que tu avait fait (encore) du bon travail ^^ Des images pour le wiki de One Piece ^^ Re-salut Zoro ! Merci pour la réponse, j'ai compris maintenant, tkt je n'ai pas besion que tu me donne des images. Juste une deniere question au passage, ce n'est pas grave si je mets des images JPG sur des pages ? morgan Non effectivement, je vais le mettre seulement dans ancien marines.Merci du signalement. février 26, 2015 à 16:07 (UTC) *Ok parfait :) février 26, 2015 à 16:50 (UTC) Incomplet Déjà, moments clés, c'est une section que Moha a ajouté il y a un bon moment il me semble. Ensuite, il yaquee personne ne sait vraiment quoi mettre dans ces sections donc, c'Est un gagne-pain pour le badge catégorie. Donc, quand tu vois ça, tu m'enlève et 'la section '''et '''le modèle. ok ? février 28, 2015 à 14:22 (UTC) En fait, ne t'occupe pas de cette section du tout ok ? février 28, 2015 à 14:35 (UTC) Bot Yo au pire je vais le faire, parce que le bot est dirigé par Think, Erwin et Macro, je sais pas par qui, peux-tu me faire le listing des pages à catégoriser ? Stp. mars 1, 2015 à 13:38 (UTC) *Est-ce que tu peux en fait me dire plus clairement ce que tu attend que je fasse parce que honnêtement, j'ai rien compris mdrrr mars 1, 2015 à 18:44 (UTC) Catégorie Coucou ^^ J'ai bien supprimé les catégories que tu m'avais demandé~ Bon je les ai supprimé y a un moment mais j'ai oublié de te laisser un message pour te prévenir x') Enfin bref, t'es motivé dis donc en ce moment, c'est bien c: ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo]]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ mars 1, 2015 à 19:32 (UTC) OK *oh ok mdrrr xD Je te fais cela bientôt ! mars 2, 2015 à 16:18 (UTC) *Voilà c'est fait (c:) mars 2, 2015 à 16:36 (UTC) Modifications pour les badges Bonjour Mr. Katana, Merci pour tes récentes contributions sur One Piece Encyclopédie ! Je dois cependant t'informer que les modifications ayant pour but de gagner des badges sont interdites sur le wikia, et c'est apparemment dans cette intention que tu as modifié des pages ou commenté des billets. Ne t'en fais pas, tu gagneras des badges en modifiant, mais il ne faut pas que ça devienne un prétexte et une source de mauvaises contributions. Ce n'est rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas, mais je te demande de tenir compte de ces recommandations à l'avenir. + Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part ! À bientôt :) MossLuffy M'en fou, j'continuerai mes modifs de merde toute façon... Je veux des badges !!! #thuglife MossLuffy Modo salut chinou ^^ Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais mettre sur ma page de profil le mettre truc que toi concernant " le modo est ..." je trouve sa vraiment trop classe et si je pouvais en avoir un aussi :p j'espere que tu diras oui ^^ bye "chop" mars 4, 2015 à 19:16 (UTC) slt , comme dohv n'est plus la j'ai décidé de prendre sa place pour les topics des scans mais vu que je suis pas modérateur je peux pas supprimer les messages qui comportent des insultes donc si tu peux parfois faire un tour pour surveiller ? justement il y a un message à supprimer sur le topic du scan 780 , donc si tu pourrais le faire . le plus simple serait de me faire devenir modérateur pour controler moi même des topics scans salut chinou ^^ Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir donner le modo est ..... :p je trouve sa trop classe :D Et pour les scans je voulais te dire que je m'en occupe avec plaisir ^^ je l'ai annoncé sur le forum dans le scan 780 :p sa te dérange pas et comme c'est dans les hypothèses courtes :/ merci d'avance ^^ bye chop o/ mars 5, 2015 à 19:57 (UTC) Quoi ? Le bandeau de quoi &? C'est quoi ce truc ? mars 6, 2015 à 17:06 (UTC) Je ne suis vraiment pas certaint de comprendre, en plus, je susi super fatigué mdrr, demande ¸a think ! xD Désolé. mars 6, 2015 à 17:34 (UTC) Re Oui j'ai vu sa xDD Mais il n'y a pas besoin d'un modo juste pour sa et en plus sachant que je m'en occupe ^^ Mais il est nouveau c'est pour sa que je crois qu'il a pas saisi que l'on ne devenait pas modo du jour au lendemain :p mars 6, 2015 à 18:02 (UTC) Ma famille Salut Zoro ! Je veux juste de demander si tu veux bien faire partis de ma famille du Wikia (j'essaye d'en créer une x), et d'être mon père. Pas grave si tu ne réponds pas d'aussitôt parce que à ce qu'il parais, tu passe ton bac. Si tu ne veux pas, tkt, je ne serai pas vexer ^^ Merci Merci beaucoup père ^^ ! Sinon Nini ( Utilisateur:Ninidemone, si tu vois pas qui c'est) et ma sœur et Chopper mon grand frère, sa fera une super famille ;) équipage salut zoro. c'est pour l'équipage : esque tu pourait mettre YakLaw26 en second enlever croco et mettre doflamingo-sama en commandant de seconde flotte merci ^^ Ninidemone mars 15, 2015 à 08:37 (UTC) re et aussi j'ai vu que luffy t'avait demander d'être son père vu que je suis sa soeure, tu pourras être mon père aussi ste plait ? :) merci Ninidemone mars 15, 2015 à 08:40 (UTC) Team Salut papa ^^ ! Je veux juste te demander si tu sais comment on crée on Team (je pense que tu sais) ? A++ PS : si je te demande beaucoup de choses c'est parce que tu es mon père (en faux bien sûr x) quand même, si je te saoule, n'hésite pas à me le dire hein :p Yo ^^ ! Ok merci ! Oui je vais crée la team (le nom, postes ...), et je te redis pour que tu crée la page ! Si c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit :p Et aussi de merci de me répondre aussi vite :D Merci Ok merci beaucoup ^^ ! Je suis entrain de faire les postes et de chercher le nom ... Demain j'aurais finis de la faire normalement, je te previens :p Bye :D Salut Papa ^^ ! Bon je fais la Team ^^ : (Ce que je vais mette ci-dessous sera ce que je veux que tu mette dans l'article que tu vas faire, si il y a quelque chose que tu ne trouve pas bien ou à corriger, préviens moi stp avant de corriger/modifier ;), et si je prends trop de place sur ta page de discussion, dis le moi, j’essaierais de réduire la taille ^^.) ---- Team : 伝説のルフィ300の乗組員 * Capitaine : Luffy300 Bras droit : …. Bras gauche : …. ---- Cuisinier : …. Navigateur : …. L'éclaireur : …. Sniper : …. Charpentier : …. Médecin : …. Combattant : …. Combattant (bis) :''' …. '''Businessman/celui qui fait les affaires'' (qui achète la nourritures, le matériel)'' : …. Gardien/vigile : …. Gardien/vigile'' (bis)'' : …. Boulanger : '…. '''Ecrivain/celui qui envoie des lettres : '…. '''Coiffeur (ça aussi c'est important ^^ )' : '…. L'homme à tout faire/mousse : '…. '''Le glandeur/celui qui fait rien de sa journée : '…. '''Canonier/artilleur : …. * : En français ça veut dire “L'Equipage du Légendaire Luffy300”, pris du Google Traduction ^^. ---- Merciii beaucouppp !! C'est vraiment super bien fait :DD Tu fais bien ton travail, comme d'hab comme dis Seo ;) Merci, byye ^^ ! Pages à supprimer Tu es sûr de toi ? Parce que je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule page Lackey ! Méli-sama (discussion) avril 4, 2015 à 14:20 (UTC) Non, laisse, je m'en occupe ! ^^ Méli-sama (discussion) avril 4, 2015 à 14:31 (UTC) Grades de la Marine Salut fils ^^ Oui je te répond que maintenant, hier j'ai oublié (facepalm) Donc, normalement cette page devait être faite par Dohv mais vu qu'il ne vient plus, c'est la raison pour laquelle il reste encore des pages à faire x) Tu peux si tu veux te faire plaisir à les faire, il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis pour ça ^^ Voilà voilà ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ avril 6, 2015 à 15:58 (UTC) Tu as raison, c'est bien un Paramecia ! En revache, il est capable de maîtriser la glue ou le mucus ? Méli-sama (discussion) avril 6, 2015 à 17:05 (UTC) Organisation signature Yo Chin ! Je voudrais que tu refasses un nouveau ca ira plus vite et en reprend a 0 donc, si tu y vois pas d'inconvenient. Sinon je suis admin depuis cet aprem. avril 8, 2015 à 18:29 (UTC) Merci mec ! Tiens moi au jus pour le topic ! avril 9, 2015 à 16:15 (UTC) Salut Chin. Merci pour teon encouragement, ça fait plaisir ! Sinon, même moi je m'y attendais pas XDDD En tout cas, t'inquiète pas pour ça, je viens tous les jours :p Catégories Arcs Yo Chichin, juste pour te dire que les catégories "Arcs" ne doivent etre misent que sur les pages Chapitres et Episodes, donc j'ai annuler la modif que t'a faite sur cette page http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Sang_Bouillonnant ^^ ♛ Zoro Fano ♛ avril 11, 2015 à 11:02 (UTC) Catégorie "Pages à Supprimer" Chin pourquoi tu rajoutes la catéogorie "Pages à Supprimer" dans toutes les pages redirections ?? Je trouve que certaines sont quand même utiles. Par exemple, les contributeurs qui connaissent pas le nom du fruit de Barbe noire (Yami Yami no Mi) tappent sans la barre de recherche "Fruit des Ténebres" ou "Fruit de Barbe-Noire". M'enfin, si Croco a insisité pour que ça soit fais, je vais pas m'opposer plus que ça.. (P.S : GG pour les nouvelles pages "One Piece en..." que tu vient de créer, c'est du bon boulot :p ) Un petit truc Yo Chin, C'est normal que Luffy300 ait le droit d'ajouter des categories ? avril 13, 2015 à 11:53 (UTC) Je me disais bien, je vais voir si je peux y faire un truc. avril 13, 2015 à 12:15 (UTC) Création de Pages Salut Fils :3 Good job (y) Pour les pages des jeux vidéos, je ne suis pas totalement sûre mais c'était pas Val qui avait commencé à les faire ? Au pire, demande lui et si il a pas le temps de les faire et que ça le dérange pas que tu le fasses, tu pourras les faire quand tu auras le temps ;) ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ avril 14, 2015 à 18:17 (UTC) Jeux Vidéos Dis donc chintok, j'ai vu ton message sur le mur de Seoyeon sur les jeux vidéos, c'est mon futur projet ça :P C'est en lien avec Marchandise qui est également mon projet alors, bas les pattes ! -- avril 15, 2015 à 21:43 (UTC) Team Impel Down Salut papa ^^ ! Je veux juste te demander si tu pourrais me faire passer le test ? Le week-end prochain, bah c'est comme tu veux :p Merci et @++ Ton fils Ok super ^^ ! Oui c'est vrai, je suis encore jeune :p Mais bon, j'ai bien envie de progresser en orthographes :D Oui tu as raison, même les adultes font des fautes ^^ ! Ok super je le mais sur mon profil, est le but de cette Team est de corriger les fautes sur les articles ? Merci et bye Merci ^^ ! Même si elle est morte, j'ai quand même envie de contribuer pour cette Team :p Et en plus, ce que je fais le plus en modifications, c'est corriger les fautes. Mais comment on "modifie pour l'équipe", comment on peux le prouver ? :) Oui c'est vrai ^^ ! Mais j'ai pas compris ta derniere phrase : "Mais je sais ce qu'il en ai consernant ta progession un truc comme ça..." :p A++ Ha ok ^^ ! Bah c'est super ça :D Bon aller, HOP, je vais corriger les fautes :p Pages SBS Salut Fils (c:) Ouais tu m'embêtes... non j'rigole xD Alors les pages SBS normalement, elles ont été toutes regroupés sur une seule et même page -> SBS (Question des Lecteurs). Mais bon, j'ai vu qu'il y avait aussi des pages de faites sur certaines... C'est un beau bordel en fait (pense). J'en avais fait certaines en plus mais les pages ont été supprimées car elles ont été mise sur cette page~ Fin' bref, essaye de t'en sortir avec tout ça mdr Pour Jar... non mais hey ! Si tu voulais faire ce projet de pages de jeux vidéos, fallait garder ça pour toi :o t'es trop gentil toi aussi SSJ oniona ... ahem (c:) Enfin voilà, et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un avait le projet de faire toutes les pages SBS ^^ ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ avril 18, 2015 à 20:54 (UTC) SBS Pas de soucis, tiens moi au courant avril 19, 2015 à 16:18 (UTC) Mon wiki : page d'accueil Salut papa ^^ ! Ok pas de 'blème :p Déjà de t'occupé de ça, c'est super sympa ;) T'as tous ton temps mec :) J'ai presque finis l'histoire réelle :D Merci et @++ SBS Yo ! Quand on lit les pages SBS la trad est vraiment tres approxomative je vais donc demander a Jar de clarifier la trad, voila c'est pour te tenir au courant. avril 21, 2015 à 12:30 (UTC) Non de la trad en generale de tout les SBS, je vais voir avec lui ca ne concerne pas les pages que tu m'as confier ;) (PS: Le roux ne s'est toujours pas co pour la repartition histoire de tenir au courant) avril 21, 2015 à 12:35 (UTC) Pages SBS Salut Chin. Juiste pour te dire que, si ça ne te gène pas, je vais créer les pages SBS du tome 70 à 75 :p Pages SBS Salut fils~ ^^ MDR c'est bien, t'as fait beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps je trouve ! Bon travail en tout cas :3 Alors oui, en effet, j'ai aussi constaté ça y a longtemps que sur le wiki anglais, ils avaient plus de questions que nous... Peut être que les traducteurs à Glénat comprennent pas certaines questions alors ils les zappent (pense) XD Après, on peut toujours les traduire et les rajouter, c'est pas vraiment un problème ^^ Quand j'aurais le temps, je les traduirais et je les rajouterais sauf si bien sûr quelqu'un s'en charge avant moi ;) A plus tard ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ avril 22, 2015 à 11:15 (UTC) Vandalisme Rhaaa chaque fois que je me fais avoir avec ta musique sur ta page SSJ MDR Bref (c:) donc oui, t'inquiètes pas, j'ai à l'oeil cet utilisateur ;) Merci de me prévenir ! Bonne nuit fils ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ avril 23, 2015 à 22:41 (UTC) *Oy Oy Chin'boy, tkt, c'est moi, écoute, j'ai fais ma dernière archive vu que j'ai quitté la place de toute façon donc no need to rollback my edit oy ^^ et tkt,c'est un compte sur l'ordinateur de l'école en ce moment, je ne compte pas utiliser pour m'évader mdrrr ^^ 199.180.52.130 avril 24, 2015 à 15:12 (UTC)